Kong Gang Rong
Introduction Kong Gang Rong is a a warrior. Not a swordsmen, not a axe fighting, and not a knight. He is a Warrior, a person who lives and dies for battle. Kong Gang Rong wants to bring back the warrior spirit to the world. He feels that the warrior spirit has been lost with the age of guns and the glory of the swordsmen. For this reason Kong Gang Rong travels the world showing his dominance in battle and leaving behind legends. Appearance Kong Gang Rong carries a two handed battle axe that has two axe heads, or known as a double axe. The weapon is just a bit larger than your standard battle axe and is made up of sea stone. The name of the axe is Devil Slayer and is said to have a mind of its own. As a warrior Kong Gang Rong wears armor instead of cloth. He can often be seen wearing his dark blue plate armor, with a wolf skin hood. The hood is a trophy from his youth and acts as a shielding from heavy sun light and wary eyes. Without his armor Kong Gang Roung stands five foot and ten inches tall. he has dark brown skin, close to the color of tree bark, and short cut pitch black hair. His eyes are a fearsome yellow, similar to that of a lion, and his body looks as if it was sculpted out of marble. His muscles alone are so tight that they can serve as armor deflecting lesser grade blades and small darts by there sheer density. Personality Kong Gang Rong is a true warrior and as a result he holds himself to a strict code of discipline. He does not drink, he does not chase lose women, nor does he ever go out without a weapon at his side. Kong believes that a warrior must always be ready and must fight with no distractions. As a result Kong has shut his heart out toward any soft emotion. He does not smile, he does not laugh, nor does he show anything that can be seen as weak. Anger and Stoicism are pretty much the only thing he allows himself to show. It should be noted that Kong Gang Rong still feels emotions, but rather he does not show them. He can be sad like any other person and he can be happy like anyone else. however he will try his damn best not to show them to anyone else. If someone was to find out about them he would try to eliminate them. Children however are exempt from this. Kong Gang Rong, despite having a code of never showing weakness, has a soft spot for children. He will never turn his axe toward a child, nor would he kill a child. The best you can get him to do is to give a young boy a whopping. Kong is also susceptible to child beggars. He once spent a entire check feeding all the children in the slums of a city. Kong has always been a adventure and a dedicated warrior, but never a sellsword. Kong has never sold his services to another with the other holding the power in the agreement. Kong will sign up to fight in a battle, but never to serve as a soldier. He believes in freedom to chose his own battles and as a result he could never be a rank in file. Contracts mean little to him, for Kong it is all about honor. If he respects the person as a leader or Ruler then he will fight for them. If he does not respect the person then he will turn against them. Kong will never fighting for a unjust cause. One thing that should be noted about Kong is his Rage. In battle Kong is taught to harness his anger and use it as a tool. The more damage he takes or the more personal a battle is the greater Kong's rage. The angrier Kong gets the stronger he becomes. His body releases restraints that had placed on him before and his mind subconsciously draws upon the power of his haki. A blow form a Raging Kong is likely not only to split you, but the Island as well. Abilities and Powers Axemanship Kong Gang Rong's main weapon is his axe. His axe serves as both his close and mid range weapon. With a single swing of his axe he can cleave a giant into two and rip clean though a building. In one meritorious incident Kong cleaved a man in half with so much force that he split a slicing hole though the mountain behind the man in the distance. However that is not the norm. That incident only happen because Kong was empowered by his rage. Physical Strength Kong Gang roung's main attribute is his strength. Since he was a boy Kong Gang Roung had been powerful. That power was refined by his father who taught him how to not only become stronger, but also how to harness that power. Kong Gang Rong first began his training with a cow and then moved to ships. Now Kong Gang Rong is so strong that he can pull a Sea King out of the water and cleave its head in half. His strength is said to be equal to that of a Giant. If you listen to Kong then it is equal to that of a Titan. . Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Axe User